


sobering up

by threevisions



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threevisions/pseuds/threevisions
Summary: renjun hated being drunk.





	sobering up

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 2am because i couldnt stop thinking about luren kissing bxbcnfkgngkfn i wasnt gonna post it but hey luren nation needs me
> 
> hope you enjoy !

renjun hated being drunk. he hated it a lot and he wanted the alcohol out of his system as soon as possible, because now he couldn't find his friends and he was too dizzy to properly look for them, which frustrated his rational side to an extreme.

dragging himself to the kitchen, he grabbed the nearest glass, not caring if it had already been used, and filled it with tap water before drinking fast, like he hadnt had a drop of water in his mouth for days. he propped himself on the counter and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the loud noise of the music and the people and focusing on getting sober. after what he thought were five seconds, he opened his eyes to realize he was still dizzy. "fuck my life," renjun thought aloud. although not even a little less drunk, he still moved his body towards the more crowded area to see if he could find any of his friends – except for yangyang and jaemin, who were probably still at some corner making out.

while trying to make his way through between two strangers, renjun bumped into a tall, familiar figure: yukhei. fucking finally.

"renjun!," the bigger one exclaimed, flashing him a big smile and engulfing him in a bear hug. he was probably drunk too; and renjun knew he was drunk himself because the hug somehow felt more comfortable than any other hug he had ever given yukhei. that might also have been because this particular hug lasted a lot longer. in fact, it was getting too long.

"alright, big guy, you can let go of me now," renjun laughed nervously, trying to push him away.

"don't wanna," yukhei murmured against his hair, sending unusual shivers down renjun's spine.

softly, he pushed yukhei away, keeping a hand on his chest to prevent him from hugging him again. renjun didn't know if it was the alcohol speaking, but the lazy smile yukhei had on his face, along with the messy hair and slightly smudged eyeliner on his left eye made the younger's heart race. and when yukhei covered renjun's hand with his bigger one and laughed dorkily, it made renjun feel dizzier than any alcohol could have.

"what are you doing?," renjun asked with a shy smile, head spinning like never before.

"you're just cute, renjun." the taller answered, bringing his other hand up and poking the smaller's cheek. renjun thought his insides would explode at any second, and then yukhei's finger found its way to renjun's lips, big round eyes following the same path. "kinda wanna kiss."

renjun was pretty sure he had already died and gone to hell and was already burning from the inside when the distance between their lips was suddenly unexistent and yukhei's beer flavored mouth was moving against his. his brain stopped thinking, and for a moment, renjun let his body do what it wanted. so before he could realize it, his hands were all over his friend's neck, fingers tangling in his hair, and his body was being lifted up effortlessly and pressed against the nearest wall. their bodies moved slowly, yukhei's kiss sending him to other planets and galaxies and dimensions – again, he didn't know if it was just the alcohol speaking, but he had never felt anything like that before.

yukhei's hands could almost wrap all the way around renjun's thighs. every touch sent a wave of comfort and happiness into his veins, making him think yukhei might have superpowers. the sound the taller made when he bit his lower lip made him shiver again. the feeling of big lips against his neck made him feel like he was being sent to heaven, and wrapping his hands around yukhei's neck felt like home. the way their bodies fit each other perfectly even though he was a lot shorter.

even if renjun tried to think of something else and stop this mess, his mind only had one thing on it: wong yukhei. but deep down, he didn't want it to ever stop. renjun would stay like that forever if he could.

yukhei smiled against the kiss. "you're a good kisser," he whispered, low voice tickling renjun's lips.

"you too."

before he could notice, renjun's fingers ran softly through the taller's hair, making him close his eyes and smile, like a puppy. he wondered how yukhei could alternate so easily between hot and cute. up close, yukhei looked like a god and his smell was almost divine too. wondering why he hadn't done it sooner, renjun kissed him again.

"aren't you tired of holding me like this?," renjun asked after a while when pulling back for air.

"nah, you're light," yukhei moved closer to his ear and biting it, "and this way i get to touch your butt."

they laughed and kissed again. renjun's mind was all over the place, but he felt yukhei's kisses had sobered him up, which was great, but not so much as he couldn't blame the alcohol for the things he was thinking. he wouldn't want to admit it, but he might have been catching feelings for his friend. yukhei probably acted like this with everyone, though, and didn't feel the same, but it was okay.

after their mouths were numb and their lungs were begging for air, yukhei let renjun stand, still keeping one hand on his lower back. the younger's hands moved down from his neck to his chest, resting there. yukhei looked so incredibly good like that, it was unfair.

"you look so good," the taller said with a smile.

"I look good? have you seen yourself?," renjun panted, incredulous.

yukhei let out a husky laugh. "you do look really good. i could just stare at you forever."

'what kind of high school teenage drama is this and why is this jock winning me over with his cheesy lines?,' renjun thought, but could only say "you're drunk."

"i'm not drunk," yukhei replied, pulling him closer by the waist and poking his cheek again. "i just like you."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @tripiehuang for more luren content hehe


End file.
